Café con sal El hilo negro del destino
by Prisioneradelaluna
Summary: Lucy H. se marcha para continuar sus estudios fuera de Magnolia, dejando atrás la preparatoria Fairy Tail, y en ella, a sus amigos. Ha mantenido comunicación con ellos, pero las cartas no lo cuentan todo. Tras 5 años, y con su carrera a punto de terminar, vuelve a Magnolia, pero,encontrará cambios y sorpresas. Entre ellas, el compromiso de Natsu D. Mundo alterno, sin magia.[NaLu]
1. Capitulo 1

Bueno, a decir verdad esta historia no estaba preparada para un fanfic Nalu, pero, algunos personajes y sus relaciones me parecían tan adaptables a los de Fairy Tail, que decidí adaptarlo. Así que en si en algún punto los nombres cambian por algún error que no vi y no edité, no es que copiara la historia de algún lado, es solo que originalmente los nombres eran otros.

Sin más, espero que les guste.~

* * *

Primer Capítulo.

De nuevo tarde, aunque esta vez era yo quien ocasionaba el retraso. Temía lo peor. Sí, mi actitud fatalista salía a flote; aunque permaneciera oculta gran parte del tiempo, sabía escoger importantes momentos para hacerse presente. Justo como ahora.

El ultimo retraso; 5 años atrás cuando su llegada se atrasó, pero mi avión salió a tiempo. Sí, jamás me despedí de él. Algo que no me perdonaba, aun si no hubiese sido yo la causante. Después de todo, aquel día solo debía esperar, pero mi viaje no me permitió continuar a la espera. Aquella tarde la voz de la joven anunció la salida del vuelo, lo que a mis oídos fue un "debes irte, aún si no ha llegado".

No esperaba una despedida como las películas. Claro, eso solo ocurre en las películas. Que frase más cliché, pero cierta. Aunque, la vida suele resultar mejor que una película, sea el género que sea. Sin embargo, en ese momento solo pensaba en una despedida. De haber permitido a mi imaginación –y anhelo –proyectarse la idea de tal despedida no sería un adiós precisamente. De sus labios saldría un "no te marches", y con mucha seguridad puedo afirmar, no lo haría. La realidad fue incluso peor que la expectativa realista. Al final, no llegó al aeropuerto por lo que, siquiera pude verle antes de marcharme.

La campanilla de la cafetería sonó, dando por entendido que un nuevo cliente llegó. Una alerta para quien me espera. Le vi sentado en la mesa del fondo, junto al ventanal; nuestro usual lugar de años atrás. No volteó, pero sé que la campanilla le aseguraba mi entrada. Sabía que estaba ahí.

— Tendrás que perdonarme el atraso. — Las primeras palabras del reencuentro.

— ¿Sabes? Llevo 5 años preparando mis líneas y simplemente, llegas y las robas. — Sonrió, comprendí al instante su comentario.

— Supongo que estamos a mano.

— La magnitud de tu retraso no perdona al mío. Estaré en deuda un largo tiempo. — La sonrisa se borró por unos instantes, dando pasó a una retorcida mueca llena de culpa.

— Si dejas de parlotear y me das un abrazo, puedo reducir la condena…— No era el primer intercambio de palabras que esperaba, nuevamente, la realidad y mi imaginación eran opuestas.

Sus brazos me rodearon, antes de poder ofrecer una respuesta él acercó los labios a mi oreja. — Te extrañé. — El suave susurro vino después de los escalofríos ocasionados por su cercanía. — Bienvenida a casa, Lucy.

"Casa", sí, estaba en casa.

Con tanto que decir, el silencio era extraño. Es decir, 5 años generan mucho que decir. Las cartas ocasionales no resumen 5 años. Tomé la taza de café recién servida, dispuesta a dar el primer sorbo tras marcharse el chico que atendía nuestra mesa.

— Lucy. — La taza nunca llegó a mis labios, regresó a la mesa. El tono de su voz colocó mis movimientos en automático, obligándome a mirarlo. — Hay algo que debo decirte. — La campanilla sonó nuevamente. Esta vez, mi acompañante si desvió la mirada hacía su sonido. —Supongo que, justo a tiempo…—

— ¿Pasa algo? — Tomé la taza de café, dispuesta a reanudar su consumo. La chica saludo a Natsu, de la forma más natural mientras por un segundo sentí mi presencia desvanecerse. Confusión era poco para mi actual situación. Una chica de blancos cabellos se acercó a nuestra mesa, no era una equivocación y lo supe al ver a Daniel ponerse de pie.

— Luce. — Oh, no. La taza de café tocó mis labios, el líquido acarició la zona. — Te presento a Lissana. — Al fin di un sorbo. — Mi novia. — El café no sabía tan bien como lo recordaba, tanto que hice un esfuerzo por no escupir mi trago. Tras 5 años las cosas cambian ¿cierto?

La chica se disculpó, para ir hacía la barra de la cafetería y ordenar, puesto que nosotros lo habíamos hecho ya.

— ¿Vas a decir algo? — Habló primero.

— Es bonita. — Inmediatamente sus facciones se relajaron. Buscaba mi aprobación y por un momento creyó no obtenerla.

— Lo es.

— ¿Hace cuánto se conocen? — Me senté nuevamente, luego de ponerme de pie para saludar a la chica.

— Es mi novia hace dos años. — De acuerdo, ahora si debí sobre esforzarme por no escupir el café.

— Vaya, van en serio. — Sonreí, forzosamente. — Me alegro. — En realidad, me alegraba su felicidad. La chica regresó, sentándose al lado de Natsu.

— Lucy. — Pronunció con cuidado. Mordí mi labio con fuerza, aquello no significaba nada bueno. — Quiero pedirle matrimonio.

Di un sorbo a mi taza de café para luego sonreírle.

Sin duda, el café más amargo de mis días.

No era culpa de nadie, más que mía, lo insípido del café ¿no es cierto? No percatarme antes de mis sentimientos. Intentar negarlos, de mi misma.

La chica regresó, a lo cual solo me miraste, pidiendo mi silencio. Le sonreíste, y lo comprendí. ¿Quién era para frenar tu felicidad? Pertenecías a alguien más. No porque alguien te arrebatara de mi lado, te habías entregado de forma voluntaria.

Cuando sonríes para ella, vuelvo a ver al chico con él que compartí tan bellos momentos. Quien se casará pronto, conmigo, como madrina. Al final del camino, las mejores amigas están destinadas a eso ¿no es cierto?

* * *

Bueno...no puedo asegurar que actualizaré mañana pero espero hacerlo dentro del fin de semana o los primeros días de la siguiente y continuaré actualizando cada semana, o antes si la escuela y trabajo me permiten. :'(


	2. Capitulo 2

_Aquí queda el segundo capitulo. Gracias a los que han leído el primer capitulo. uwu_

 _Quiero aclarar que la historia tiene mucho de ooc en los personajes, así que las actitudes pueden cambiar un poco, pero igual, si he decidido adaptarla a un fanfic de Fairy Tail, es porque los personajes fueron basados en los personajes de FT._

 _¿Vieron el capitulo de ayer en el anime? ;n; Aún estoy sufriendo, my feelings._

 _Aslkask bueno, los dejo leer. uwu_

* * *

 **Segundo Capitulo.**

— ¡Lucy! — Sus brazos me aprisionaron, elevándome unos centímetros del suelo tan solo al verme de pie frente a su puerta.

— Sí princesa de hielo, también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. — Natsu entró al lugar, pasando por delante de nosotros.

— No esperes que te salude primero si la vi a ella, carbón con patas. — Gray me soltó, dándome libertad para tomar aire. — Es decir, es la pequeña cosa gruñona que se fue hace cinco años. — "Pequeña cosa gruñona", no sé qué era peor, ese apodo o su mano despeinando mis cabellos de forma infantil.

— Gray…

— Cuando me llamas en ese tono no puedo más que sentirme un niño de nuevo. — Resopló.

— Bien, ahora comprendes mi sentir cuando me despeinas.

— Vete olvidando de que deje de hacerlo, no lo haré. — Se cruzó de brazos, con una mueca infantil en su rostro. Simplemente, Gray.

Tras salir de la cafetería, quise huir pero me vi enfrascada en el automóvil de Natsu, junto a su novia. Al final, no pude negarme a acompañarle. Primero dejaría a la chica, para después ir a la única razón por la que me dejaba en esta situación. Junto Natsu, visitaría a Gray; amigo de ambos. Creí que con suerte encontraba a Gajeel en el mismo lugar, no tuve tanta suerte.

— ¿Has visto a Gajeel? — Pregunté, mirando directamente a Gray.

— Estuvo aquí en la mañana pero, fue a ver a Levy a la biblioteca. — Esa mirada.

— ¿Ellos ya son algo?

— Nah, Gajeel sigue siendo el mismo cobarde. — Hablando de cobardes… — Pero para ser ellos dos, ambos han avanzado demasiado. Entonces, ¿qué tal tú?

— Pues ¿qué puedo decirte? No es lo mismo estar ahí sola…

— Lucy, sabes de que hablo. ¿Tengo que golpear o celarte de alguien? — Oh dios, tenía que preguntar.

— Iré a buscar a Gajeel. — Daniel se levantó de inmediato, rumbo a la salida.

— Hermano, esta con Levy. — Apeló Gray.

— Le envié un mensaje a Levy, seguro querrá ver a Luce. — Yo quería ver a Levy, era cierto.

— Bueno viejo, ve. — Gray rodó los ojos al ver salir a Natsu. — ¿Ya me vas a decir? — Ahora, con nadie más en el lugar, se dirigió a mí. — ¿Ya te dijo?

No fue difícil comprender lo que quería decir. Asentí.

— De verdad, ¿no vas a decirle?

— No tiene caso ¿o sí?

— Merece saberlo. — Fue tajante.

— Merece ser feliz. — Yo también lo fui. Se mordió el labio, no lo conseguiría y lo sabía. —Lissana es linda.

— Descarado, tuvo el valor de decírtelo así como así. — Gray siempre se quejaría de cualquier cosa que Natsu hiciera sin, aparentemente, pensarlo. — No vas a hacerlo ¿verdad?

— No sé qué respuesta quieres obtener.

— Un no. No voy a aceptar tan fácilmente que te lastimes de esa forma. — Se acercó a mí, arrodillándose frente al sillón donde me encontraba, para tomar mis manos. — Lucy, rogaba por ver algo diferente cuando llegaras. Pero, es evidente que tus sentimientos no han cambiado. — Por desgracia, tenía razón.

— Gray, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a pasar. Eventualmente lo haría.

— No, en realidad yo confiaba en que ambos dejaran de ser cobardes.

— La única cobarde fui yo. — Después de todo, los sentimientos eran solo míos.

— ¿Qué tal si dejas de serlo?

— Sería una total cobardía hablar justo ahora, ¿no crees? Él ya sabe con quién es feliz.

— Tsk, como digas. — Estaba enojado. Dudo que fuera conmigo, realmente.

Gray era así. Su enojo era más frustración.

No tardó demasiado cuando una pequeña tormenta azotó contra la puerta. Sí, Levy golpeaba la puerta con aparente desesperación.

— Si fuera tú, me sentaría. Si van a lanzarse contra mí, al menos quiero caer en el mullido sofá. — Bromeó al dirigirse a la puerta.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue justamente lo que Gray auguró. Levy llegó hacía mí y en un nada sutil grito me aprisiono en sus brazos. Hasta que Gajeel pidió permiso silencioso para abrazarme, de igual forma. No es que Levy fuera celosa con él, sino conmigo. Mi mejor amiga, al final de cuentas.

— Chicos, yo…debo irme.

¿Irse?

— No me jodas, Salamandra. — Escupió, con cierto desprecio, Gajeel.

— Hermano, Liss dijo que me necesita.

— ¿Le pasó algo? — Sí, esa mirada de reproche de parte de Gray. Siempre decía lo mismo: "Deja de preocuparte antes por él que por ti." No era tan simple.

— Uhm. No me dijo realmente.

— Y solo te vas. — Murmuró Levy. — Erza aún viene en camino y resulta que te vas.

El ambiente se volvió tenso al instante. ¿Pasaba algo que ignorara?

— Regreso luego. — Finalizó. Sí, estaba decidido a irse y no diría nada más. — Luce, después quiero saber de quién hablaste con el cubo de hielo. — Hubiera preferido que no dijera nada más.

— ¿Qué? — Simplemente, no sabía que responder. Por supuesto, debía decirle "de ti". No, era algo que nunca diría. Pero, Natsu siempre descubría cuando quería ocultarle algo. Lo único que pude ocultar siempre, eran mis sentimientos hacía él.

— No tiene nada que decirte. A diferencia de ti, ella habría puesto en sus cartas algo como eso.

¿Tenían que ser siempre así? En realidad, era bueno notar que no existían cambios. Seguíamos siendo el mismo grupo de estudiantes que solían reunirse en el patio de la preparatoria. Y sí, ellos dos seguían siendo los mejores amigos, aunque la mitad del tiempo actuaran como enemigos.

— Era demasiado importante para decirlo por carta.

"Demasiado importante", sí, Lissana lo era.

— Más de lo que crees.

Natsu no comprendió, tan solo se dio la media vuelta, marchándose. Sin embargo, yo había entendido y era suficiente.

— ¿Cómo que se fue? — Molesta era poco para describir la expresión de Erza. — Suficiente, ese malandro va a escucharme.

— Su novia tuvo un problema. — Lo defendí.

— Su mejor amiga volvió después de cinco años. No trates de justificarlo. — De acuerdo, era bien sabido que Erza molesta, no era algo con lo que debieras pelear. — ¿Tú por qué le dejaste ir? — Se cruzó de brazos. No comprendí, casi pareciera que les reclamaba a ambos chicos.

— Ya está bastante grandecito para saber limpiar su mierda. — Gajeel, su dulce vocabulario altisonante.

— Sabes que cuando la princesita dice ven, el muy mandilón se olvida incluso de quien es.

— Esa arpía. — Murmuró Erza.

Mi mente por fin unió los hilos. — Ustedes odian a Lissana…— Un susurro, una afirmación que no fue negada.

— Nadie va a sacarme de la cabeza que está usando a Natsu para verse bien y que todos lo amen. — Eliza, siempre tangente.

— Y mira que no le funciona. No podemos querer a alguien que siempre estaba quejándose de nosotros porque Natsu no le prestaba suficiente atención por culpa nuestra…— Levy rodó los ojos. — Ahora rara vez sale con nosotros por cumplir las exigencias de la señorita.

— Seamos realistas. Solo la soportamos por Mira. — ¿Ella que tenía que ver?

— Es su hermana. — Oh. La sorpresa era doble; Gray respondiendo preguntas que formulé en mi mente, y Lissana era una Strauss.

 ** _Regla #4 de la preparatoria Fairy Tail._**

 ** _"_** ** _Nunca compitas con una Strauss. A menos claro, que seas Erza."_**

Algo no cuadraba en su historia. — Levy, ¿es la misma hermana de la que me contaste una vez? — Ella pareció pensárselo, para luego asentir. Era extraño, en esa carta incluso llegué a sentirme celosa. Se hablaba tan bien de la pequeña Strauss, que parecía un ángel incluso cuando solo la conocía por la descripción de Levy. Y sí, sentía celos por verme fácilmente reemplazada. Pero, no podía quejarme ¿con qué valor lo hacía? La que se marchó fui yo, al final de cuentas.

— En teoría sí. — Agregó Levy. — Pero en cuanto se fijó en Natsu, cambió radicalmente.

— Entonces ¿Pedimos pizza como en los viejos tiempos? — Fue Gray quien cambió el tema.

— ¿No deberíamos esperar a Natsu? — Pregunté.

— Coneja , no va a volver. — Gajeel fue directo. — Si la princesita Strauss lo ha llamado, será mejor comenzar sin él.

Las cosas cambiaban, y debía acostumbrarme pronto.


	3. Capitulo 3

Antes que todo, PERDÓN, por no subir hasta ahora.

Es probable que solo actualice una o dos veces por semana pero especialmente esta semana fue complicada debido a que mi escuela organiza un evento por las fiestas patrias mexicanas y bueno...ahí me tienen ayudando. ;n;

En fin, gracias por sus comentarios me gustaría responderlos cada uno especialmente pero lo haré en el siguiente capitulo, en serio, gracias.

* * *

Tercer Capítulo.

— Aún no puedo creer que se fuera. — Levy miraba por segunda vez por la ventana, haciendo a un lado las cortinas.

— Lissana lo necesitaba. — Justifiqué aun retirando todo de mis maletas.

— Su Luce lo necesitaba. — Por fin se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en la cama, de frente a mí. — Lu-chan, ¿En serio crees que Lissana lo necesitaba?

— ¿Por qué diría que lo necesita si no fuera así? — Tan mala no podía ser.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, tras el cual hubo una pausada pequeña pero demasiado larga para mí. — Se nota que no la conoces.

— No puede ser tan mala, Levy. — Y ahora, lo dije en voz alta.

Rodó los ojos, y sabía exactamente que me diría. — Se nota que no la conoces. — Bien, acerté. — Pero, dejemos eso…es tan extraño estar en tu casa nuevamente. — Dio un rápido vistazo a la habitación, a lo cual la imité y supe la razón; los recuerdos remontaban a mi mente con ese simple movimiento.

Se puso de pie, regresando a la ventana. — ¿Puedo saber qué pasa?

— No es nada ¿sabes? Esto me da nostalgia, de la buena, pero nostalgia al fin y al cabo. Y bueno…

— Y la nostalgia te hace mirar a la ventana. — Le interrumpí.

— Es un hábito que no puedo abandonar. — Desde la secundaría por cierto.

— Un hábito que por desgracia me pegaste. — Un cojín voló hacía Levy cortesía de Aerolíneas "Lucy". Es decir, sí, le lancé un cojín.

— ¡Hey! Que no es mi culpa. — Oye, ¿Qué pasará ahora?

— Por el momento debemos esperar a Erza, ¿te dijo sí traería a alguien más? — Regresé a mi maleta, donde aún faltaba mucho que sacar y acomodar. — Podríamos salir o quedarnos aquí, como hacíamos antes.

Noté como Levy me miraba. — Sabes que no hablo de eso. — Dijo al fin.

— ¿Entonces?

— Oh vamos. — Rodó los ojos a la par que suspiraba, otro hábito que compartíamos. — ¿No vas a decirle?

— ¿Tú también? — Ahora sabía que debía prepararme para pasar por esa conversación al menos un par de veces más.

— Sé que Erza no ha podido hablar a solas contigo, así que he de suponer que ha sido Gray ¿no? — Inteligente como siempre.

— Y te diré lo mismo que a él: No voy a decirle. — Sentencié.

— Es justo que lo sepa ¿lo sabes, no?

— ¿Para quién? Esta por pedirle a Lissana que se comprometan, ellos se aman y hacer eso significaría ser rechazada ¿Cómo podría ser justo? Ni para él es justo estar en esa situación, ni para mí lo será tener que alejarme de él nuevamente, ni para ustedes decidir entre él y yo. — Hice una pausa pero la interrumpí antes de que pudiera argumentar en contra. — Lo sabes. — Se quedó callada.

— ¿Y solo vas a aceptarlo?

— No tengo otra opción Levy. — Quiso decir algo más pero la puerta de mi recámara se abrió con Erza detrás de ella.

— Llegas justo a tiempo. — Le dio la bienvenida Levy, bienvenida que causó un escalofrió en mí.

— ¿Hablan de eso? — Preguntó Erza entrando con un par de bolsas a la habitación. — Sé que podríamos salir pero por un momento regresemos a cuando no teníamos más metas que vencer a Sabertooth en las regionales.

Ambas sonreímos, Erza se refería a ese momento de nuestras vidas; la preparatoria. A Levy la conocía desde secundaría, pero fue Fairy Tail que me unió a todo ellos, a Natsu. Solíamos realizar pijamadas en mi casa los Viernes por la noche, ya que mi padre rara vez estaba en casa, era perfecto.

— ¿Vendrán las demás? — Pregunté con deseos de recibir una respuesta afirmativa.

— ¿Tú que crees que dijeron cuando supieron de tu regreso? — Erza enarcó una ceja mirando hacia mí.

— ¿Además de las amenazas de muerte e insultos por no avisar o te refieres a eso?

La risa de Levy se hizo sonara en la habitación mientras Erza negaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. — Bueno, eso sí ocurrió pero me refería a que sí vendrán.

No pude más que sonreír.

Abrí los ojos confirmando la presencia de la luna aún. Mi celular marcó las 4:00 am mientras la luz apenas me dejaba mirar.

Levy dormía junto mío sobre la cama, mientras Laki usaba sus pies como almohada. Omití una risa no queriendo despertarlas. No había dormido demasiado, según mis cálculos nos quedamos dormidas cerca de las 3:30, necesitaban dormir. Como pude me puse de pie, haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por no mover a ninguna o generar ruido de más en la habitación. Bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua y regresar sin que ninguna despierte. Un ruido extraño de la ventana iba a complicar el plan. Un suave pero insistente golpeteo. Me apresuré hacía la ventana esquivando los cojines en que dormía Mirajane, y dejando atrás a Kinana que parecía disfrutar del poco e incómodo espacio de mi pequeño sillón mientras que Erza y Bisca se adueñaron del más grande.

El ruido no había parado cuando aparté la cortina encontrándome con la sonrisa de Natsu. Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente ante la sorpresa ¿Por qué me sorprendía? No era algo nuevo, al menos esta vez tuvo la decencia de tocar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dije en un susurro abriendo el ventanal.

— Sal al balcón. — Fue todo lo que dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba fuera.

— ¿Estamos de acuerdo en que son las 4:00 de la mañana, hace frío y llevo una simple pijama? — Me quejé abrazando mi cuerpo.

Me miró aun sonriendo. — No cambias. — Quise gritarle pero corría el riesgo de despertarlas.

— Diría lo mismo de ti. — Me quejé conteniendo la voz.

— Toma. — Se despojó de su chamarra colocándola en mis hombros.

— Podría entrar a buscar algo. — Me di la media vuelta con tal intención, sin embargo, sus manos me detuvieron tomando mi muñeca.

— Vas a despertarlas, no me quedaré mucho. Tú también debes dormir. — Me soltó.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Se había apoyado sobre el barandal del balcón dándome la espalda y mirando hacía la luna. Me quede unos segundo mirando fijo hacía él, esperaba una respuesta pero a la vez, disfrutaba de ese momento intimo nuevamente a su lado.

— Vine antes pero las chicas aún no se dormían y preferí esperar. — Aún me daba la espalda hablando hacia la nada.

— ¿Estabas aquí todo el tiempo? — Tuve miedo. Algunas cosas habían salido durante la conversación. Ya era incómodo con Mirajane aquí y eso empeoraba la situación.

— Fui donde Gray.

— Genial, mañana ambos estaremos bostezando y será culpa tuya. — Bromeé imitando su postura y apoyando mis brazos sobre el barandal.

— Necesitaba hablar con él. — Su voz era suave, casi un arrullo mezclado con el viento de la madrugada.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Qué dijera que necesitaba de Gray era importante.

— Nada importante. — Mentía, pero no iba a debatir con él en ese momento. — Tan solo necesitaba hablar con él.

— Y fuiste a despertarlo.

— Tal como a ti.

— Oh no, estaba despierta. — Aclaré.

— Sí, es que llevó 15 minutos tocando tu ventana. — Por fin me miró, una mueca infantil adornaba su rostro. Nuevamente me traslado a la preparatoria pero debía recordarlo, ya no estábamos en ella.

— Pudiste despertarlas.

— Esperaba que solo lo hicieras tú. Iba a salir corriendo si se despertaba alguien más. — Confesó sonriendo de nuevo. — Necesitaba verte, Luce.

Yo necesitaba dejar de sentir aquello cuando me llamaba de esa forma.

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados, me abrazó de repente sin decir nada. Tan solo sentí sus brazos rodearme. — Te extrañé. — Susurró, haciéndome estremecer de igual forma que en la cafetería. — Tienes que ir a dormir, Luce. — Se separó, no dejaba de sonreír pero no me extrañaba. El primer gesto que aprendí a amar de él: Siempre sonreía. — Te veré al rato por la mañana. — "Al rato", y con eso me recordaba lo poco que podría dormir.

— ¿Vendrás a desayunar? Las chicas se quedaran a desayunar pero puedes venir. — Al fin mis palabras aparecieron.

— Ustedes necesitaban esto ¿cierto? — Se burló. — No importa. Llámame cuando terminen, vendré por ti para ir a ver al abuelo, estará feliz de saber que su hija regresó a casa. Asegúrate de llevar tu uniforme. — Natsu estaba demente.

— ¿Pretendes que me quede aún? — No podía esperar que el uniforme de la preparatoria me quedara todavía, ¿cierto? Seguramente a él tampoco le quedaría a la perfección. Era un tanto más alto, ambos lo éramos.

— No hablo de ese uniforme. No seas rara. — Iba a protestar hasta que tomó mi mano para llevarla a la suya donde su puño escondía una muñequera con la insignia de Fairy Tail.

Sonreí y asentí, comprendiendo a lo que se refería.

— Bien, vendré por ti apenas me avises. — Y sin más, saltó por el balcón hasta el árbol junto a este para bajar. Aún no comprendía como podía sin haberse roto un hueso nunca pero así era desde secundaría.

Por un momento me alegré, habían cosas que no cambiaban, aún.


End file.
